chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond The Ruins
Beyond The Ruins is the sixth chapter in Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono, Lucca, and Marle get pushed through the Time Gate, and are transported to an unknown location. After they go to the map, they find out that, that area was Bangor Dome. ''Note: The doors with the crests are, like the Treasure chests with the same crest, locked.'' When they find another Dome called Trann Dome, they find some humans with blankets wrapped around them. The humans look miserable for some reason. You can buy supplies from the Merchant in the Dome or rest in the Enertron, which, whenever you use it, will state that you're still as hungry as before. Your new mission is to get to Arris Dome, beyond Site 16. While you are in Site 16, be careful of the Ruin Stalkers, Floral Horrors, Craters, Shadows, and Mutants. :Tip: You need to use elemental Techs (such as Wind Slash, and Flamethrower) to take down the Shadows, since they have a nearly unbeatable high (physical) defense, so Swords and Weapons won't work. Fire Whirl works too. Inside Arris Dome, more miserable people are found. They get shocked when they find out you crossed Site 16. The old man introduces himself as Doan and tells them about the Arris Dome. Your next mission is to get food and find the Supercomputer to find a Time Gate back home. Climb down the ladder and keep going. Since the right is inaccessible, follow the left path to its end. When you hear an alarm, prepare for combat with a boss. A giant robot thing (known as the Guardian) prepares itself for combat. Remember, take down the Guardian's Pods before you kill the Guardian itself. Tip: Just like the Dragon Tank, only your regular weapons can kill it, not Techs. Once the Guardian breaks down, they head into the Food Storage. Aw man, the food got rotten and stale. But, hope is not lost yet. A seed is found in a dead guy's hand (which could be the little girl's father who is upstairs in the Arris Dome). Then a note is found, which says, the Rat has the code for the right path, so catch it, it knows everything about the Dome. :Tip: While you are going to chase the rat, be sure your Speed Mode is on RUN not WALK. Also, Speed Belt can boost your speed, so it'll help you catch the Rat. Once you catch the rat press your Use Button. It'll give you the password to operate a bridge and open a door. If you have the Chrono Trigger (DS), hold L and R, and press A. In the secured area, destroy Rats, Exterminators, Bugs, and Version 2.0s until you find the supercomputer (be sure to find treasure as well). Lucca operates the Computer and asks it for where to find such a gate and you get to know that the Gate is at Proto Dome, so head over there. Then Marle pushes a button and shows a recording of the Apocalypse (also knows as 1999 AD, or The Day of Lavos). First it shows a peaceful area with Domes, but then a giant hole opens in the ground and a powerful creature called Lavos appears out of the ground and destroys the world. Then you'll find out you are in the year 2300 AD (also called the Future). Then Marle gets an idea, tells Crono and Lucca that if they fight Lavos and win, the Future could be changed. Head upstairs and talk to Doan. Give him the seed, then after Marle says the word "hope", Doan becomes happier and tells the three heros to go through Site 32, and use his Jetbike. He gives Crono the key and then you are off to Proto Dome. On the way Version 2.0s appear and then a robot punk named Johnny (or Bro as the robots call him) appears and challenges Crono to a race. If you win the race, he'll let you go on, if you lose, start all over again. Once you head to Proto Dome, Exterminators go off and fight the players. After all the Exterminators break down, Marle finds a robot in the middle of the room. A cutscene appears that shows Crono, Marle, and Lucca looking at the rusty robot then Lucca takes out a screwdriver and fixes it. After Lucca fixes the Robot, Marle introduces Crono, Lucca and herself to the Robot. Then the Robot finds out what happened to all the humans around the Dome and introduces itself as R66-Y. Lucca thought it was cool, but then Marle just asked Crono for a better name. But besides the other names you give it, lets call it Robo. Marle tells Robo that the door is sealed that leads to the Gate, then Robo says that the Derelict Factory contains backup power and joins your party. Robo says, someone needs to stay and open the door, because the power can stay on only for a short amount of time. Take either Lucca or Marle with you. Category:Chapter